This disclosure generally relates to door closure assist assemblies, and more particularly, to door closure assist assemblies that provide a final closing motion once the door is put into a closed position.
Current door closure assist assemblies rely on bulky and complicated mechanisms. There are no known assemblies that employ active materials.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have door closure assist assemblies that employ active materials that can be activated to provide a final closing action once the door is put into a closed position.